Breaking the Covenant
by phoenixlark
Summary: The daughter of a regent, Elizabeta, finds herself stuck with an offer of marriage from Kraven. During a night of dancing on the town, she runs into Lucian who can't deny the attraction he feels to her and Elizabeta can't deny her lust for him. Will Elizabeta humor Lucian to escape from Kraven as well as her mother's scheming? Lucian/OC
1. The new Death Dealer in Town

Breaking the Covenant

Chapter 1: The New Death Dealer in Town

Elizabeta got out of the black car and watched as it drove off down the gravel driveway. She turned and looked towards the manor and sighed. She didn't like being summoned to this manor, but she had to answer the call when it came. She knew a lot about the awakening ceremony and had been summoned to help direct the ceremony to awaken Markus. Sometimes she hated being the daughter of a regent. Her mother would be coming to the manor in a few days, but had urged Elizabeta to arrive days before her to make sure everything was ready. Elizabeta reluctantly agreed. The last time she had come to the manor, she had been hounded by Kraven. Her mother had told her to be polite to the pompous fool, but Elizabeta was disgusted by him. He had been left in charge while Viktor was asleep and fancied himself to be a ladies' man and had convinced himself that he could woo her. She looked up and saw Kraven emerging from the manor to greet her. The very sight of him made her skin crawl and the way he looked at her only made things worse.

Kraven approached the petite vampiress standing in the driveway. It had been a long time since he had last seen her, but she was still as beautiful as she had been all those years ago. Her green eyes watched him carefully and she nervously pushed some of her long black hair behind her ear while adjusting the bag on her shoulder. She was wearing a white button up shirt, black slacks, and black patent leather heels. His eyes drifted to her chest and he could faintly see the lines of brassiere underneath. He wondered what color it was and how long it would be before he'd get to see it.

"Elizabeta," he said as he took her hand and shook it firmly, "It's been a long time."

She smiled and let him kiss her cheek even if the feel of his lips on her skin disgusted her.

"Yes, it has been," she said politely, "I hope I didn't keep you waiting."

"You are actually a few hours early," he said, "We weren't expecting you until near daybreak."

"I always try to arrive early. I apologize if I was too early for your liking."

"No, no. It's a pleasant surprise," he said as he pressed her hand in his, "Would you like to sit and chat over a drink before you get started on the preparations?"

Elizabeta felt her skin crawl once more at his suggestion. She could hear her mother's voice in her head reminding her that a match with Kraven would further her placement in the vampire world. The union of a regent and the daughter of a regent would ensure that both parties would remain in power. He was also the one who killed the leader of the lycan rebellion after all. He was a hero to the vampires and being his lover, or even his wife, would make her like a queen. She swallowed her disgust and smiled charmingly. She could see his features soften at her smile and his posture relax. Elizabeta had a talent of charming those around her by appearing meek and polite. She wanted nothing more than to punch Kraven in the face and break his nose.

"A drink sounds lovely," she said sweetly, "thank you for your hospitality, Kraven."

Just saying his name made her feel disgusted.

Kraven wrapped an arm around her waist, much to Elizabeta's displeasure, and led her into the manor.

Elizabeta sipped on her glass of blood while Kraven spoke about all that had happened at the manor since the last time she had visited. She found the conversation to be dreadfully dull, but pretended to listen to be polite.

"How has your mother been?" he finally asked.

Elizabeta snapped to attention and made sure she made eye contact with him. His eyes were for once looking at her face and not her chest.

"Mother is doing well," she said, "She is eager to see you again."

She didn't entirely understand her mother's eagerness to see Kraven again, but she had a sneaking suspicion as to a possible reason for her excitement. Whatever it was, it wasn't good for Elizabeta.

"I am eager to see her once more as well," he said, "There is something that I wish to discuss with her."

She felt an icy pit grow in her stomach. Oh no. That wasn't good.

"Do you mind me asking what your topic of conversation with her might be?" she gently pried.

Kraven took a sip of his drink and set his glass down.

"It's time that I find a queen," he said, "and I have tried to form an arrangement with another woman, but she doesn't see eye to eye with me."

Elizabeta felt pity for that vampiress and found that she couldn't blame her at all for refusing him. She sank back slightly in her chair as he stared at her.

"I always found you to be more beautiful than her anyway," he said before rising from his seat, which caused Elizabeta to sink back further into her chair.

"I'm flattered by your compliment, Kraven," she said, "But I don't understand where you're going with this."

Kraven walked towards her and stood over her, so she was forced to crane her head back to look up at him. He no doubt felt powerful doing that to her.

"I wanted to ask your mother for her blessing."

Elizabeta's heart skipped a beat and she clenched the wooden arms of her chair.

"Her blessing?" she asked, "What are you intending to do?"

Kraven took her hand in his and squeezed it.

"I intend to make you my queen," he said.

Elizabeta couldn't stop her nails from embedding themselves in the wooden arm of the chair.

"You have a sensible head on your shoulders, Elizabeta. I'm sure you realize just how beneficial a union with me would be to you and your mother."

She was more than aware of the power she would gain. Anything she wanted would be hers and her mother as well as Kraven would be ensured to remain in power. She could hear her mother's voice in her head screaming at her to accept his offer. Kraven watched her expectantly and he had a smug look on his face. No doubt he was thinking that the meek little Elizabeta wouldn't refuse his proposal.

"I-I don't know what to say."

"Accept," he said as he squeezed her hand in his, "I can give you more than any other vampire could."

She knew that he was telling the truth, but she didn't like that his statement was true. She also knew that there wouldn't be any love in their union or that it would be one-sided at the very least. Perhaps it would even be based on nothing but Kraven's lust for her. Her mother would no doubt tell her that the love would grow, but Elizabeta wasn't so sure. Kraven disgusted her to her very core and just the thought of being his wife made her want to go stand out in the sunlight and burn herself to death.

"I need some time to think," she finally said, "It's a lot to take in. I'm only the humble daughter of a regent after all. I'm not used to the attentions of such a powerful vampire. I need to consider if I am truly ready to marry at my young age."

She made sure to stroke his ego to remain on his good side. She had seen Kraven angry before and she didn't want to be on the receiving end of it.

Kraven squeezed her hand tighter, obviously not pleased with her answer.

"You are not as young as you believe you are. You are of the age to marry. Besides, I have had my eye on you since you were a child. I could tell that you would grow to be a beautiful woman."

Elizabeta's stomach churned at his words. He had sexualized her when she was a child? She remembered him playing games with her when her mother had brought her to the manor when she was very young. Knowing that he was thinking about what she would grow up to look like and considering marrying her disgusted her beyond words.

"You flatter me again," she lied, "I just need to prepare myself for you, Kraven. I never dreamed to be asked to be the wife of the slayer of Lucian. It is a great honor that I need time to comprehend."

Kraven grinned as she stroked his ego once more. Elizabeta knew she was digging her own grave by continuing to be polite to him, but she had no choice. It was either be polite to him or anger him to the point of violence.

"I will give you time to consider my proposal," he said with a grin, "Your mother will no doubt give me her blessing when I ask her. You have three days to think it over before I gain Markus' approval and propose to you once more."

He was no doubt planning on doing it before all of the elders and Markus, so that she would be pressured to say yes. He certainly wasn't a stupid man. Pompous, but not stupid.

Elizabeta nodded her head and gently removed her hand from his grasp.

"I understand," she said, "I thank you for having chosen me to propose to. It is an honor to be considered."

Kraven rested his hand on her head and ran his fingers through her dark hair.

"I eagerly await your answer, Elizabeta."

She shut her eyes as his fingers went to her cheek and traced the lines of her jaw. She felt his breath on her face as he leaned in close. She hurriedly put her fingers to his lips and gently pushed him away.

"I'm sorry," she said, "But I can't just yet. It's all too much to comprehend at once."

He pushed her fingers away and grasped her chin roughly between his fingers.

"I just want a taste," he said before leaning in once more.

Elizabeta panicked internally. She couldn't force him away. Kraven was much older and stronger than her and his temper was something to fear. She shut her eyes tightly, so she didn't have to see his face as he kissed her. His lips roughly pressed against hers and he cupped the back of her head. Elizabeta kept her lips tightly shut as his tongue pressed against them. She wouldn't give him the pleasure of a true kiss. He pulled away after what felt like an eternity and Elizabeta couldn't help but cover her mouth.

Kraven grinned and ran his fingers down her neck and rested his fingers on the button of her blouse. He undid one button to expose her cleavage as Elizabeta watched unable to do anything.

"Three days, Elizabeta," he reminded her, "Try not to get too distracted by your duties. I would like to spend some time with you to help you decide."

Elizabeta rubbed at her lips with the back of her hand as she walked down the halls towards her room. She could still feel his lips on her skin and wanted nothing more than to scrub her skin raw. Elizabeta had to move out of the way of a troupe of Death Dealers walking down the hallway. One of them broke off and grabbed her by the arm.

"If you continue to rub at it, you'll draw blood."

Elizabeta smiled as she recognized the voice.

"Selene, it's been too long."

"You look upset, Beta. What is the matter?"

Elizabeta looked down the hallway both ways before beckoning for Selene to follow her. She led her friend to the guest room she was staying in and locked the door behind them. She threw her bag on the bed and groaned.

"Selene, kill me now. Mother is going to hound me when she gets here."

"What happened?" the vampiress asked as her eyebrows furrowed together.

Elizabeta began to pace around the room nervously.

"Kraven asked me to be his queen."

She didn't expect Selene to sigh in relief.

"Well that's horrible news for you, but good news for me."

Elizabeta looked at her friend in surprise.

"You're the vampiress who rejected him?"

"Yes. You couldn't expect me to become tied down to him, could you?"

"No, I don't expect anything less from you. However, I'm pretty sure that he won't take being rejected twice very well."

"If your mother will even let you decide for yourself that is," Selene said as she folded her arms over her chest.

Selene had a point. Elizabeta's mother was known to be very, if not extremely, controlling of her daughter's life. There was no doubt that Elizabeta's mother would force her to marry Kraven.

"I don't know what to do, Selene. Maybe I should run away, find myself a man, and elope with him."

Selene grinned and shook her head.

"Your mother would disown you."

"That's the point!"

"When does your mother arrive?"

"In two days or less. I'm sure that Kraven would have sent word to her about his intentions and she will hurry to the manor to kiss his feet."

Selene rolled her eyes as she pictured Elizabeta's mother fawning over Kraven and playing to his expectations.

"Your mother disgusts me," she said honestly.

"Sometimes I have to agree with you. Do you know what he told me in an attempt to win me over?"

Selene cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow.

"I can't even begin to imagine with him."

"He said that when he was playing with me when I was a child, he was thinking about what I would look like grown up."

Selene stared in surprise.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes! Why would I make that up?"

"I believe you," her friend assured her, "I'm just surprised that he'd stoop that low."

"I'm not," Elizabeta said, "Nothing he does surprises me anymore."

Selene stayed to chat with Elizabeta for a while before getting up to leave.

"Selene," Elizabeta said as her friend walked towards the door, "do you want to go out on the town with me? I need to let off some steam."

Selene shook her head.

"Wish I could, Beta, but I have something I need to take care of. Lycans were following a human."

Elizabeta tilted her head.

"Lycans were following a human," she repeated, "Why would they do something like that?"

"I don't know," her friend admitted, "that's what I'm going to try to figure out."

"Good luck to you. I'll certainly miss you while I grind up on some guy."

Selene grinned and left the room.

Elizabeta immediately got dressed for a night out clubbing and sneakily left her room. She tried to walk down the hallway quietly and prayed that she wouldn't run into Kraven.

Unfortunately, her prayers were not answered. Kraven rounded the corner and it took everything Elizabeta had not to turn and run like a coward. He stopped dead in his tracks and ran his eyes up and down her body. She regretted wearing nothing but a tight black latex dress and platform heels.

"Going somewhere?" he asked as he stalked towards her.

"Just going out on the town," she said, "I wanted to see how much the city has changed since the last time I was here."

"Dressed so enticingly?"

Kraven wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her in close to him. Elizabeta dropped her purse to the ground in surprise.

"I think you're trying to seduce me," he breathed in her ear as he ran his hand down her back, "are you, my queen?"

Elizabeta couldn't take it anymore. She had had enough of being polite and meek for one night. She shoved him roughly away and he stumbled back a few steps.

"I'm not your queen yet," she reminded him in a firm voice, "And if you must know, I wanted to go dancing alone. I'm sure that because I am a guest I am allowed to come and go as I please as long as it is within reason and doesn't endanger the coven. Am I wrong?"

Kraven's jaw twitched. Elizabeta had hit him where it hurt. He couldn't detain her due to jealousy because Elizabeta was sure that even her mother would be displeased with Kraven's behavior. He took a few hurried steps toward her and gripped her by the back of her head.

"Don't even think about going home with another man," he hissed, "I will know."

"I don't plan on it, regent," she lied, "I just want to dance."

He let go of her and stalked off.

"Return before sunrise or else you'll be trapped outside," he called over his shoulder.

Elizabeta didn't answer him. She picked up her purse and angrily stormed off down the hallway.


	2. Don't Dance with Strange Men in Clubs

Breaking the Covenant

Chapter 2: Don't Dance with Strange Men in Clubs

Elizabeta sipped on her absinthe as she watched the crowd of dancers in the club. She wished that Selene had come with her. The vampiress needed to unwind, but she was focused on figuring out why the lycans were following a human. Elizabeta had to admit that she was curious about it too, but she also knew when to unwind from work before she became too intense and wore herself out. She would check in on Selene when she went back to the manor and see if she had learned anything new.

Lucian stepped into the club and made sure that his disguise was in place. His dark hair was tied back in a bun and he wore a black button up shirt and jeans. He recognized a few other lycans, but they only nodded their heads at him in reverence. His eyes scanned the club looking for a suitable dance partner. He needed to unwind after being trapped in the sewers and the best way was through dancing with a beautiful woman. He didn't see a suitable partner on the dance floor, so he started to scan the bar. His eyes landed on a woman sipping on a drink. Her long black hair was mostly down and the rest was pulled up in a small bun at the back of her head. She wore a tight latex dress and platform heels. He could tell that she was naturally petite and had to resort to such high heels to seem taller. He crossed the club towards her and she finally looked towards him. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of green and he felt his heart nearly skip a beat as he took in her angular features. She was utterly gorgeous. He hadn't seen such a beautiful woman since Sonja.

Elizabeta watched the man approach her. She took in his height and set her drink down on the bar counter. She leaned back slightly to appear relaxed and ran her eyes up and down him. She noticed he had left some of his shirt undone, so she could get a glimpse of his chest. He appeared strong, but also lean and she found that she appreciated it. He leaned against the bar next to her and pretended to look around. Elizabeta waited for him to say something and hoped that her makeup looked okay. He finally looked over at her and smiled.

"I haven't seen you here before. Do you come here often?"

Elizabeta smiled and shook her head.

"No, I just came into town today. I do plan on coming back though. I quite enjoy the absinthe."

He grinned and leaned in closer to her just ever so slightly.

"Are you much of a dancer?" he asked.

Elizabeta nodded and downed the rest of her drink.

"I've been waiting to be asked to dance for a good twenty minutes now."

"And no one has approached you?"

"No. I suppose it's my resting bitch face."

The man laughed and smiled at her once more.

"What's your name?"

"Elizabeta," she said, "And you?"

"Lucian."

Elizabeta flinched slightly at the name. It was the same name as the lycan that started the war centuries ago. But it had to just be a coincidence. Lucian was long dead. Or at least that's what Kraven claimed. She smiled to cover her discomfort.

"A nice name for a handsome man," she said.

Lucian took her hand and led her out to the dance floor.

The DJ started a new song and most of the dancers had cleared off of the floor to take a break and chat. Or go off and fuck each other's brains out. Whatever suited them. Elizabeta recognized the song and couldn't help but grin. She loved dancing to this song. From the smile on Lucian's face, he knew it too.

"I didn't expect to hear Eisbrecher tonight."  
She laughed and began to move to the beat.

"Well 'Tanz mit Mir' is perfect for dancing to, don't you agree?"

"I have to agree with you there."

They danced to the German electro-metal and Elizabeta made sure to use her best moves.

Lucian admired the way Elizabeta's hips swayed and the way she moved her hair around. He grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They locked eyes and Lucian felt the overwhelming urge to kiss her hard.

Elizabeta felt her heart pounding in her chest as she gazed into Lucian's dark eyes. She ran a hand down his chest and played with one of the buttons of his shirt. It had been a long time since she had felt so giddy and happy. She certainly knew that Kraven would be seething with jealousy that this stranger could make her feel like that while he couldn't. Fuck that pompous vampire anyway. All that she could think about was the handsome man standing in front of her. She considered convincing him to run away with her, so she could escape all of her problems with Kraven and her mother. She wouldn't mind spending more time with this man.

Lucian desperately wanted to find somewhere private, so he could spend some "quality time" with Elizabeta. However, he doubted that she would be okay with the sewers where he spent most of his time. By the look in her eyes, she wanted the same thing he did.

Elizabeta was struggling inside about where she could take Lucian. She couldn't bring him back to the manor. If she brought a human back with her, they would assume that he was her pet and Kraven would most likely have him thrown out immediately because he was that kind of petty. Her mother would also find out about her tryst and no doubt be furious with her.

Elizabeta didn't even wait for the song to end before she started dragging Lucian off the dance floor by his arm. She didn't care if her vampiric strength was showing either; she had to get him somewhere private. Lucian didn't seem to mind being dragged around. In fact, he started dragging her towards the exit. He seemed to have the same idea as her. He led her behind the club and pressed her up against the brick wall. His lips crashed down on hers and she pulled him in close by his shirt. He crushed his body against her, but she didn't mind. She wanted all of him.

Lucian felt his lycan tendencies fighting to get out. He was tempted to make love to her right up against the wall, but knew that she deserved better than that. He deepened his kiss and felt her wrap a leg around his waist. He could feel her heat against him and couldn't suppress the growl that ripped through his throat. Lucian thought that it would frighten Elizabeta, but she either didn't notice or didn't mind. It only made him desire her more. Perhaps there was a chance that she would accept him for what he was.

Elizabeta felt her resolve falling apart. She had thought that she had been joking when she told Selene that she'd elope with a random man, but she found herself sorely considering it. She didn't want her time with Lucian to end with tonight. She wanted to run away with him.

Lucian wondered what Elizabeta was thinking. She had a far off look in her eyes. He pulled away from her lips and panted for breath. Her green eyes gazed up at him as she gasped for breath. He ran a hand down her thigh and leaned in close to her.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

She nodded her head.

"I'm just considering running away with you."

Lucian laughed and held her closer to him.

"Are you running from something?"

"An asshole," she answered, "Who won't take 'no' for an answer."

Lucian's eyes hardened.

"Do you need help?"

"Just let me run away with you and everything will be fine," she said with a smile.

He was sorely tempted to and the pleading look in her eyes only made him want to whisk her away more.

"There's only one way that I can take you with me," he said.

"I'll do anything!"

"Close your eyes."

Elizabeta shut her eyes and Lucian leaned into her neck. He felt his teeth lengthening and growled deeply. It would be a quick bite and she would be his forever.

Elizabeta heard a wolf-like growl vibrate through Lucian's chest. Her eyes snapped open and she immediately shoved him away as hard as she could. Lucian slammed into the wall opposite her and looked at her in surprise. Elizabeta was horrified at what she saw. She saw long, wolf-like teeth and bright blue eyes. He was a lycan! Elizabeta couldn't stop her fangs from lengthening and she hissed loudly at him as a defensive measure. Lucian stared at her dumbfounded to learn that she was a vampire. He could see anger boiling in her bright blue eyes and immediately tried to figure out how to calm her. It'd been a while since he had dealt with an angry vampiress.

Elizabeta's nostrils were flooded with the smell of lycan. How could she have been so stupid?! She had let her lust get the better of her and she had broken the Covenant! She would be murdered if the coven found out!

Lucian tried to approach her, but she hissed angrily at him and raised her claws.

"Elizabeta," he said soothingly, "calm down."

She snarled and pointed a clawed finger at him.

"You," she hissed, "You will get me killed! Not even my mother can save me now!"

Lucian realized the root of her anger and felt anger rising within him too. If she was a part of Viktor's coven, she would no doubt be killed as soon as they smelled his scent on her.

"I'm sorry," he said as she shook her head angrily.

"Stay away from me!" she shrieked, "If I see you again, I'll rip you the fuck apart!"

Lucian couldn't deny the pain he felt at her words. Elizabeta lifted an empty wooden crate and threw it at him with a shriek. He dodged it and the crate smashed into splinters against the wall behind him. Elizabeta stormed off, her heels clacking on the pavement as she went. He watched her leave and knew that he had to make things right with her. Even though she was a vampire, he felt an attraction to her that he hadn't felt in centuries. Her story also made him want to save her. He had to help her escape from whoever was after her.

Elizabeta snuck into the manor and immediately hopped in the shower. She had to get the lycan's scent off of her before anyone, let alone Kraven, smelled it. She scrubbed her skin raw and stood under the scalding hot water to make sure she smelled like her natural scent. When she was satisfied that the lycan's scent was gone, she got out of the shower and dried off. She heard a knock on her door and felt her heart skip a beat. Not now!

"Who is it?" she called from the bathroom.

"It's Selene."

Relief flooded over Elizabeta and she let out the breath she had been holding.

"Come in."

Selene entered the room and raised an eyebrow.

"What is it with you and rubbing your skin raw?"

Elizabeta shook her head.

"Don't ask. Do you need something?"

"Kraven's looking for you."

Elizabeta groaned and angrily flopped down in a chair.

"Tell him to fuck off," she spat, "I've had enough of him for tonight."

Selene grinned.

"I wish I could, but you know how well he takes being cursed at."

Elizabeta groaned again and buried her head in her hands.

"What does he want now?" she sighed.

"There's no telling with him."

There was another knock at the door and Elizabeta jumped. She knew that knock. It was Kraven! Selene stiffened and looked at Elizabeta.

Lucian climbed the fence of the manor that Elizabeta had gone into and dropped silently to the grass. He quietly made his way across the grass before a dog came barreling at him. He snarled at the dog and flashed his fangs, causing the dog to whine and back off. He made his way towards the manor's exterior and began to climb the stony exterior. He saw a light coming from a window on the third floor and climbed towards it. He dropped onto the balcony and saw two women talking in the room. One had short black hair while the other had long black hair. Lucian strained his ears to hear their conversation. He recognized Elizabeta's voice and knew he had the right room. A knock interrupted them and both women looked surprised.

"It's Kraven!" Elizabeta hissed.

"Do you want me to refuse to leave?" the other woman asked.

Elizabeta shook her head.

"That'll only infuriate him even more. I already upset him before I went out clubbing."

"I could tell. You better get dressed before he gets even angrier."

Elizabeta got out of her chair and Lucian realized she was only wearing a towel. He immediately averted his eyes to the night sky. Something about watching her change didn't sit right with him.

The knock was louder and more aggressive this time.

"Just a minute!" Elizabeta called.

Elizabeta hurriedly put on silk pajamas and tied a robe around herself. Selene was about to open the door when Kraven angrily opened the door, causing it to slam into the wall. Elizabeta jumped and looked clearly flustered.

"I'm sorry about the wait," she said, "I had just gotten out of the shower."

Selene's jaw was rigid as she stared at Kraven. Kraven sensed her gaze and turned towards her.

"Leave us," he ordered firmly.

Selene looked at Elizabeta before reluctantly walking out of the room and shutting the door behind her.

Kraven turned his angry gaze on Elizabeta and crossed the room towards her.

"What makes you think that you can speak to me like that?" he hissed.

"I'm sorry, but I had no choice."

Kraven brought back his arm and slapped her soundly across the face.

Lucian nearly busted through the window in anger to attack Kraven. He had never liked the vampire, but now he had a new reason to dislike him. He figured that this was the asshole that Elizabeta had referred to.

"You had no choice? You had no choice?!" the vampire spat.

Elizabeta touched her cheek and looked at him angrily.

"You weren't going to let me leave!" she retorted, "I had to remind you of my rights as a guest!"

"I am well aware of your rights! It was you who decided to parade around me dressed like that!"

"I wasn't aware that dressing a certain way allowed you to touch me without my consent!"

He grabbed her by her hair and she cried out.

"You are going to be my queen," he hissed, "And you will do whatever I say."

He forced her down to her knees and yanked her head back.

"And I say that you owe me an apology for disrespecting me."

"I'm sorry!" she cried out.

"I didn't mean that kind of apology," Kraven said with a grin.

Lucian couldn't take it anymore. He took a brick out of the wall and hurled it as far as he could across the yard. It smashed into the fence and an alarm sounded. He hid in the shadows as he heard Kraven swear and rush towards the window.

Elizabeta grasped her tender head as Kraven looked out the window. He swore again and rushed towards the door.

"Stay put," he ordered before throwing open the door and rushing out into the hall to see what was going on.

Elizabeta sighed in relief and clutched her body tightly. She felt tears in her eyes and sobs shake her body. She would be stuck with his temper for the rest of her life. Her mother wouldn't believe her if she told her what Kraven had done to her.

Lucian heard Elizabeta's sobs and felt his heart break for her. He watched as she rose to her feet and shut the door and locked it. He quietly opened the window and snuck in. He crept up behind her and covered her mouth with his hand. She squealed and he turned her around quickly.

Elizabeta was stunned to see the lycan from before standing in her room, but her surprise was quickly replaced by anger. She shoved his hand away and glared at him.

"What are you doing here?" she spat.

"Saving you it seems," he said, "I'm assuming you still need help escaping from him?"

She crossed her arms over her chest.

"What does it matter to you?"

"I don't want to see you suffer. No one deserves to be stuck with him for the rest of their life."

Elizabeta watched him carefully.

"But you barely know me," she said.

"Let's just say that I know Kraven very well. Perhaps better than I would like."

Her eyebrows furrowed together in confusion, but she nodded for him to continue.

"Do you know the story of the Lycan War?"

She nodded her head.

"Kraven killed the leader of the lycans, Lucian. Or at least that's what he told Viktor. He even took the brand from Lucian's arm to 'prove' that he was dead."

Elizabeta understood where he was going and her jaw dropped.

"He lied?" she asked.

Lucian nodded his head and rolled up his sleeve. A circular, jagged scar was on his arm where it looked like a piece of skin had been removed.

She covered her mouth and shrieked. She had kissed the leader of the lycans?! She was the ultimate traitor to her kind!

Lucian grabbed her shoulders gently.

"I want to help you escape from him," he said honestly, "I will protect you from him. I promise."

Elizabeta bit her lip and felt her eyes fill up with tears again. She didn't expect any kindness from him after she threatened to rip him apart.

"Why do you want to help me?" she asked.

"I watched the vampire I love be killed because she was carrying my child," he said, "I won't let you be endangered because you ran into me. Kraven will definitely find out. You won't be able to hide it from him forever. Especially if he marries you like he plans on doing."

Elizabeta didn't need to be reminded of that. She took a look back at the door and then looked back towards Lucian.

"Just get me away from here," she pleaded softly, "I will do anything you ask."

Lucian grabbed her bag and threw her clothes that were lying on the bed in the bag.

"Let's go," he said, "Follow me." 


	3. The White Knight

Breaking the Covenant

Chapter 3: The White Knight

Elizabeta followed Lucian down the pavement barefoot and in her pajamas. A few passersby gave them strange looks, but Lucian didn't seem to mind. As they entered the city he grasped her hand to make sure she didn't get separated from him. He led her down the stairs to the subway and she felt claustrophobic at the amount of people surrounding them. She had never been around so many humans at one time.

Lucian led her into the subway car and let her sit down in a seat while he stood nearby. He noticed an old woman watching them carefully. Kraven's slap had left a mark on Elizabeta's face and the old woman had no doubt noticed it.

"Her boyfriend hit her," he said, "She called me to come get her."

The old woman nodded her head.

"Good on you, young man, for helping her."

Lucian smiled.

"It's only the right thing to do."

Elizabeta looked up and took in Lucian's profile. His hair was still pulled back in a bun and his shirt was still slightly unbuttoned. He looked to her like a knight from a fairy tale that had just rescued a princess. Even though he didn't have armor or a sword, he was definitely her hero. He had figured out a way to get Kraven away from her and to help her escape. Elizabeta couldn't help but smile up at him. Lucian looked over and returned her smile.

They got off at a stop and Lucian took Elizabeta's hand to make sure she didn't get lost. He waited for the subway train to leave before looking around to make sure no one was watching. He jumped down on the tracks and helped Elizabeta down.

"Watch the third rail," he said as he led her down the tracks.

Elizabeta looked back to make sure a train wasn't coming.

"Isn't this dangerous?" she asked as they took the left branch of the tracks.

"Just a little bit," he said, "but we're almost there."

They made it towards a staircase and he started to lead her down it. Elizabeta heard the loud dripping of water as they made their way down countless flights of stairs.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked.

"The only place where you'll be safe," he answered, "The den of the lycans."

Elizabeta didn't like the idea of being surrounded by lycans, but she knew that they would obey Lucian. There was no way that they would disobey the alpha.

They finally reached the bottom of the stairs and began to dodge puddles of water. Elizabeta jumped and grabbed Lucian's arm when she heard the sound of snarling and cheering from the distance. She heard Lucian sigh and swear under his breath.

"These knuckleheads, I swear. Always fighting each other whenever I'm not looking."

She looked at him in confusion.

"They fight each other for sport?"

"I'm convinced they take bets on who will win to make some extra money."

The concept of fighting for money was foreign to her. She furrowed her eyebrows as she contemplated how that would even be remotely fun.

Lucian led Elizabeta into the lycan den and rolled his eyes at what he saw. Two transformed lycans were clawing at each other and snarling while the others cheered and took bets on who would win.

"Stay here," he said before he let go of her hand and angrily stormed over towards the fighting.

Elizabeta nervously crossed her arms over her chest and watched Lucian shove the two lycans apart. The cheering abruptly stopped and silence echoed through the chamber.

"You're like a pack of rabid dogs!" He shouted and she couldn't help but jump at hearing the anger in his voice, "Is this what you think is acceptable to do when I'm out?!"

No one dared to answer him and some of them averted their eyes to the floor, looking ashamed. Some of them stared at Elizabeta and she nervously looked away.

"You think that fighting each other is going to help us in our cause?! It only exhausts you and leaves us prone to attack!"

"We were bored," one lycan finally said.

Lucian turned on him and pinned him to the wall.

"Bored? Bored?! This is what you do when you're bored?!"

The lycan fell silent and looked down.

"I-I'm sorry, Lucian," he said, "We won't do it again."

Lucian dropped him to the ground and the lycan landed on his side. He quickly scrambled to his feet and scurried away like a rat to avoid more of Lucian's wrath. Lucian turned towards Elizabeta and beckoned for her to come forward. She hesitated and his eyes softened.

"Elizabeta, please," he said gently.

She hesitantly came forward and he gently placed his hand on her shoulder.

"This is Elizabeta," he said, "You all are to protect her with your life."

A few lycans murmured consent to his order while one sniffed the air.

"But she's a vampire!"

Lucian lunged at him and pinned him to the ground.

"If I tell you an order, you are expected to obey it without question," he snarled, "I am well aware that she is a vampire, but she is valuable to us and you are going to protect her with your life. Got it?"  
"Y-yes, sir."

Lucian got off of the lycan and rose to his feet.

"You are to leave us alone," he said, "That means knock before entering."

The lycans nodded their heads and mumbled a few yes, sirs.

Elizabeta followed Lucian to his room. He pulled open a heavy metal door and beckoned for her to go inside.

"Don't be shy," he said.

She carefully stepped inside and jumped when he shut the door behind him with a loud rusty clang.

"This is where you'll be the safest. They don't dare come in here unless I ask them to. They may be knuckleheads, but they know better than to disturb me."

She nodded her head and folded her arms over her chest. Lucian put her bag on his bed and turned to look at her. He could see how uncomfortable and out of place she felt and took pity on her. She walked over towards the bed and sat on it. She still looked uncomfortable and Lucian got an idea. He walked over to his stereo and pressed play.

Elizabeta heard the familiar opening chords of Eisbrecher's "Verrückt" play and looked up in surprise at Lucian. He was standing before her with his hand held out.

"Would you honor me with a dance?"

She smiled and took his hand. He pulled her to her feet and rested his hand on her waist. They began to move together to the beat and Elizabeta felt herself unwind.

Lucian felt lucky to have the chance to dance with Elizabeta twice in one night. Elizabeta pressed her body against his and wrapped her arms around his neck. He rested his hands on her hips and looked into her eyes. Her eyes shone with desire and he found that his blood was singing for him to seduce her. He couldn't deny the attraction he had to her and something appeared to be pulling her to him as well.

"How can I ever repay you?" she asked him as they danced.

Lucian pulled her in closer and dipped her back in his arms. She laughed and he grinned at her.

"Would you be willing to stay with me for the night?"

She laughed again.

"I can't go anywhere else," she said.

"I meant something a little different."

Elizabeta blushed bright red and Lucian awkwardly raised her back up.

"Sorry if that was a little bold," he said, "I just haven't been around a woman in a long time."

She felt pity for him in that moment.

"You said that you loved a vampire once," she said, "What was her name?"

Lucian smiled sadly as he remembered his lost love.

"Sonja," he said, "She was the daughter of Viktor."

"And she was carrying your child?"

He nodded his head as the memories flooded him.

Elizabeta could see the pain in his eyes and felt even more pity for him. She had always wondered what would happen if a vampire and a lycan joined together. Would the mother even survive bringing the offspring to term?

Lucian could see the pity in Elizabeta's eyes.

"You remind me of Sonja," he said softly to her surprise, "She defied her father until the very end. He tied her to a pole and made me watch as the sun burned her to death."

Her heart broke for him. How could Viktor have done something so cruel? She could see that Lucian had truly loved Sonja and no woman deserved to be killed for bearing a child.

"They would have done the same to me if I had stayed," she said as the reality of her situation began to sink in.

"That's why I came to help you," Lucian explained, "I couldn't bear to have another woman die because of me."

Elizabeta touched his cheek gently and looked into his eyes.

"I thank you for saving me," she said, "I owe you my life. I ask you again, how can I ever repay you?"

Lucian grasped her hand that was on his cheek.

"Do you truly wish to never return to your coven?" he asked.

Elizabeta thought over her life as a vampire. Her entire life she had been lorded over by her controlling mother and was hounded by Kraven at every step. The only option for her future if she stayed in the coven was to marry Kraven and be his queen. Her mother would ensure that she would accept his proposal. If she married Kraven, she would have to obey him without question or else she would be on the receiving end of his wrath. She knew that she didn't have it in her to be meek, polite, and obedient for the rest of her life or until he died. Her only option was to stay with Lucian and the lycans. She would certainly miss Selene, but she also knew that Selene would want her to do what she felt was right.

"No," she finally said, "There is nothing there for me anymore."

Lucian rested his hand on the small of her back.

"I will have to mark you as mine to keep the other lycans away," he told her, "Are you alright with that?"

Elizabeta furrowed her brows.

"What exactly would that entail?" she asked.

Lucian glanced over at his bed briefly before looking back at her. She got the hint and blushed again.

"I would have to mark you as my mate to get them to leave you alone," he explained, "You would have power as my mate and the lycans will listen to you. Maybe you would be able to help me get these knuckleheads in line."

Elizabeta couldn't help but smile and he grinned at her. She looked up at him and considered his offer.

"Will we be equal?" she asked.

"Of course," he said without any hesitation, "I already consider you my equal."

That was enough to convince her that she could trust Lucian. She nodded her head.

"I accept," she said.

Lucian was slightly surprised that she accepted so quickly.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

She nodded her head and he pulled her in close. He kissed her deeply and she returned his kiss.

Lucian felt the desire he had for her earlier in the evening return tenfold. The feeling of Elizabeta running her hands on his back only increased his desire for her. He pulled her in closer and swept her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her towards his bed. He laid her down on it and straddled her hips as he continued to kiss her.

Kraven stormed down the hall towards the security enclosure. Someone had triggered the gate alarm by chucking a brick at it. It had been done from the inside too, which only puzzled everyone who was investigating. He needed to see the footage to see where the brick had come from and, more importantly, who had thrown it. He opened the door and pushed the security guard aside. He pulled up the outside cameras and began to look for any sign of activity on each one. He finally saw activity from camera twenty-eight. A brick hurtled towards the gate from around the area of Elizabeta's window. Kraven's jaw twitched in anger and the security guard noticed.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Have the dogs search the grounds," he ordered before rushing out the door.

Selene had to press against the wall as Kraven stormed down the hallway towards Elizabeta's room. She quietly followed him and didn't even make it halfway towards the room before she heard him.

"SHIT!"

There was a crash as he no doubt threw open the window and leaned out. Selene ran the rest of the distance and looked into the room. Elizabeta was nowhere to be found and the overwhelming smell of lycan assaulted her nostrils.

"She escaped!" Kraven snarled as he slammed the window shut.

Selene wasn't so sure about that. She suspected that Elizabeta had been kidnapped by a lycan, but she was confused as to what motive a lycan would have to kidnap her. Elizabeta wasn't an active Death Dealer and had never come into contact with lycans from what Selene knew.

"Get a squad together and search the city for her," Kraven ordered, "She has to be found before her mother arrives."

"Her mother is already here," Selene told him as he began to storm out of the room.

Kraven stopped dead in his tracks and swore once more.

"I will inform her about Elizabeta's disappearance," she said as she began to walk past him.

Kraven grabbed her by her arm and dragged her back.

"Don't you dare tell her anything," he hissed, "Find her before her mother even notices she's gone."

"She's already asked to see Elizabeta. She's aware that something is wrong."

"Elizabeta!" a voice called from the hallway.

Kraven swore again for the umpteenth time and ran a hand through his hair. Nothing was going the way he had planned. First Elizabeta runs off and then her mother shows up a full day ahead of schedule.

A tall, dark haired woman dressed in an elaborate red blouse and a tight black pencil skirt clacked her way into the room on her stiletto heels.

"Kraven," she said with a slight tremor to her voice, "where is my daughter?"

Selene looked at Kraven and then towards Elizabeta's mother. Kraven exhaled loudly and approached his fellow regent.

"Imperia, I didn't expect you to arrive so soon."

Imperia narrowed her green eyes at him.

"Nevermind that," she snapped, "Where is my daughter?"

Imperia rested her eyes on Selene when Kraven didn't answer.

"Selene," she began, "Where is Elizabeta?"

"We're not sure, madam," Selene answered.

Imperia whirled her gaze on Kraven and fury shone in her emerald eyes.

"You lost my daughter?!" she shrieked before she began to advance on him.

"She escaped on her own accord," he explained as he took a few steps back from the furious vampire mother, "There was a breach in security and she used that opportunity to escape the manor."

"And why would she want to escape?!" Imperia snapped, "She knows nothing of humans or lycans!"

"Apparently that's not the case," Selene interjected.

Imperia whirled her gaze on her and inclined her head.

"What do you mean, Selene?"

"There's a strong smell of lycan in this room," Selene explained, "I suspect that a lycan kidnapped her."

Imperia began to shake with rage and Kraven stared at Selene in surprise. The female regent grabbed Kraven by his jacket and hurled him into the wall. She then lifted him up by his neck and held him up high.

"You have the nerve to lose my daughter after asking me for permission to marry her," she hissed, "How would you be able to protect her if you can't even prevent her from being kidnapped by an inbred lycan?!"

She dropped him to the floor and he coughed as he held his neck.

"She couldn't have gotten far," he coughed, "The dogs are searching the grounds as we speak."

A Death Dealer entered the room and had a grave looking look on his face.

"Sir, the dogs couldn't find anything. Not even a scent to follow."

Imperia's body trembled with rage and she whirled on Kraven.

"If you still want to marry her, you had better find her before the awakening ceremony and pray that the Covenant hasn't been broken!"

The female regent stormed out of the room and down the hallway. Kraven whirled on Selene with fury shining in his dark eyes.

"Find her or you will be Elizabeta's replacement," he hissed.

Selene glared at him and shoved him aside.

"Like I would ever agree to something like that," she spat, "I will find my friend on my own accord and not because of your idle threat."

She stormed down the hallway and heard porcelain shatter and Kraven swearing loudly enough for the entire manor to hear.


	4. Being a Mate is a Full-Time Job

Breaking the Covenant

Chapter 4: Being a Mate is a Full-Time Job

Lucian's lips were warm and soft on Elizabeta's lips and his kiss was nothing like Kraven's. Kraven's kiss had been rough and rude while Lucian's was gentle, yet strong at the same time. She wrapped a leg around his waist and his hands went to the knot keeping her robe together. He undid it and pushed her robe open. He pulled away to look down at her. Elizabeta took the time to undo his shirt and push it off of his shoulders.

Lucian looked down at her and grinned.

"Do you like what you see?" he asked.

She smiled and nodded her head eagerly.

"I do," she said, "I would like to see more of you."

"As I do of you," he said as he ran his hand down her thigh.

"I didn't have time to get dressed you know," she hinted.

He laughed and slipped a hand under her pajama shorts to find that she was telling the truth.

"Do you normally do this?" he asked.

She laughed and shook her head.

"No," she said, "Kraven caught me off guard."

"I'm sure he would have liked that."

She made a disgusted face and Lucian couldn't help but laugh loudly. Elizabeta seemed to have a sense of humor and he appreciated that. Sonja hadn't been much for joking around. He figured that Elizabeta would be good company to have around.

She ran her hands down his back and nervously watched him. She had never done this before and had to admit that had no idea what she was doing. She watched Lucian expectantly looking to follow his lead.

Lucian noticed that Elizabeta was watching him closely. His eyebrows furrowed as he rested his hand on her hip.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

She blushed and nodded her head.

"I just haven't exactly done this before," she admitted.

Lucian couldn't hide the look of surprise on his face. Her blush deepened and she shyly looked away. She couldn't help that her mother had forbidden her from dating or really even being around men.

"My mother was a little controlling," she said.

"I can see," he said, "But we can fix that."

She smiled and cupped his cheek.

"I'll follow your lead then."

Lucian grasped the waistband of her shorts and began to pull them down her legs as Elizabeta moved her fingers to his hair and began to undo his bun. His hair fell over his shoulders and her fingers began to play with the dark strands as he threw her shorts aside. They locked eyes and he began to remove her top. She had never been naked before anyone else before and she felt shy. She was about to cover herself with her arms, but Lucian stopped her.

"You are beautiful, Elizabeta," he said softly, "Don't be ashamed."

"Please, call me Beta," she said softly.

"Beta, are you still okay with this?"

"I have nothing left for me back there," she said, "You are the only one who has ever offered me a choice in my life."

His eyes softened at her words and he ran his fingers through her hair. He remembered what it was like to not have a choice or any freedom at all and he felt sympathy for her.

"I'm glad that you feel free with me."

She smiled and ran her fingers along his stubbled jaw.

"I thank you for being kind to me. Despite me being your enemy."

He shook his head.

"You are not my enemy, Beta," he said, "Vampires like Kraven and Viktor are my enemy."

"They are mine as well," she said honestly, "I never understood the war and didn't want any part in it. I never agreed with the Covenant anyway."

Lucian grinned and kissed her once more as he began to remove his boots and jeans.

Elizabeta felt her toes curl nervously as she watched Lucian slip his boots to the floor and toss his jeans aside. She made sure to keep eye contact because she wasn't sure she was ready to take in the sight of him naked yet. However, Lucian had other ideas. He gently grasped her chin and looked into her eyes.

"It's alright to look," he said with a gentle smile.

She looked down and immediately looked back up again. Lucian was extremely well built and she was quite intimidated by the size of his manhood.

Lucian sensed her anxiety.

"It will only be painful if you're tense. Try to relax your muscles the best you can."

Elizabeta thought back to the stretches she used to do when she was practicing ballet. She imagined stretching her leg above her head and the satisfying feeling she would experience as she let her leg slowly fall to the floor. She imagined raising herself slowly onto the tips of her toes doing a plie. Dancing always calmed her and apparently imagining herself dancing calmed her as well.

Lucian watched as Elizabeta's body relaxed beneath him. He had no idea what she was doing to calm herself so drastically, but he had to admit that he was rather impressed.

"You're doing well, Beta. Keep doing what you're doing."

She imagined going through one of the main sets of Swan Lake as she felt Lucian spread her legs apart gently. She pictured herself going en pointe as she felt something press against her pelvis. She took a deep breath as her mental self prepared to leap into the air.

"Take one more deep breath."

Elizabeta took a deep breath as she imagined her legs tensing to leap skyward.

Lucian wrapped her legs around his waist and looked into her eyes. Her eyes looked distant, but he knew that she needed to be in whatever mental space she was currently in to be calm. It was a lot to experience at once. He gently pressed himself against her and felt himself slip inside of her.

Elizabeta gasped as her mental self leaped into the air like a swan and landed gracefully. She took another deep breath and focused her eyes on Lucian's face. He smiled encouragingly at her and ran his fingers comfortingly through her hair.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

She nodded her head.

"It wasn't so bad," she admitted.

"I'm glad to hear that."

She wondered what happened now that he was inside of her. Was that all this was?

Lucian began to move slowly within her and she couldn't hide her surprise. It certainly felt good to her and he seemed to be enjoying it as well.

Lucian groaned as he moved within her. Elizabeta arced her back into his movements and sighed with pleasure. He began to move faster and deeper, which caused her to arc her back more.

"Enjoying this are you?" he asked in a rough voice.

She nodded her head and dug her nails into his back. She left long scratches down his back, which only pleasured him even more. He groaned deeply and his eyes shone with lust and passion. He wasn't sure how much longer he could continue as she began to lick and kiss his neck. Elizabeta was quite adept at lovemaking despite never having lain with a man before. She moved in unison with him and felt a knot tying itself tightly below her stomach. She dug her nails in deeper and felt herself draw blood. However, Lucian didn't seem to mind. He groaned loudly and gave one last final thrust within her. He threw his head back and groaned loudly and Elizabeta couldn't help but cry out as she felt the knot finally break. She jumped as she felt something lukewarm enter her before realizing what it was. She hadn't considered the possibility of bearing a child from this.

Lucian panted above her and his hair hung in sweaty strands before his face. He reluctantly removed himself from Elizabeta and collapsed next to her. She watched his chest rise and fall before moving closer to him.

"Is that it?" she asked curiously.

He grinned at her.

"Do you want more?" he asked.

She blushed and shook her head.

"No," she said, "I was just curious is all."

He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her against his side. It was nice having a woman's body next to him again. Companionship was something he had missed over the centuries.

Elizabeta buried her face in his shoulder and breathed in his scent. She was no longer disgusted by the smell of lycan.

Lucian buried his face in her dark hair and breathed in deeply. He smelled his scent on her and grinned. She was truly his mate.

"Tomorrow you will be introduced as my queen," he said, "Are you ready?"

"I'm ready to whip them into shape," she said with a grin, "I could use the method my ballet teacher used on me."

Lucian looked at her in surprise. She had trained in ballet? No wonder she could arc her back so far!

"And what was that?"

She'd smack my knee with her cane if my legs weren't straight enough."

He winced and she laughed at his discomfort.

"I think that that may be too much for them."

"Perhaps."

Raze headed towards Lucian's room and expertly dodged the ring of fighting around him. He shook his head at the stupidity of the younger lycans. Lucian had already warned them to cut it out, but they obviously hadn't taken him seriously. He knocked on the door and waited.

"Come in."

Raze opened the door and was surprised to see a woman standing in Lucian's room. Lucian looked over as he put on his leather coat.

"Ah, Raze," he said, "Thank you for coming so quickly."  
"Of course," Raze said as he continued to stare at the woman, "What do you need, Lucian?"

Lucian walked over to the woman and rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Raze, I would like you to meet Elizabeta: your new queen."

Raze bowed his head in respect and was surprised to see Elizabeta bow her head back to him.

"I'm not one for titles, Lucian," she said as she took a few steps forward and offered her hand to Raze, "I leave that to my mother."

Raze took her offered hand and shook it in his large one. Elizabeta smiled at him.

"Lucian says that I can trust you," she said, "I hope that you can trust me as well."

"Of course."

"Raze," Lucian said, "I need you to be the first to bow to Elizabeta when she is introduced to the other lycans. I want them to respect her without question."

Raze nodded his head in understanding.

"I will make sure the others show her proper respect."

"I knew I could count on you."

"Also I think you both should know that they're fighting again."

Elizabeta sighed as Lucian rolled his eyes and swore.

Raze closed the door behind him and walked away. He would be interested to see how Elizabeta handled the fighting.

Elizabeta stepped out of the room and immediately saw the fighting Raze had been talking about. She shook her head and grabbed one of the lycans by the scruff of his neck and threw him aside.

"Knock it off!" she yelled over the cacophony of growling and snarling.

The lycans paused and looked at her, clearly confused. Lucian emerged from his room and walked over towards them.

"This is how you show your respect to me?" he asked, "By ignoring my orders?"

Elizabeta crossed her arms over her chest and stared them down like a stern mother. Some of them backed away from her and looked to the floor, clearly ashamed.

"Why should we listen to her?" one lycan asked, "She's just a vampire!"

Elizabeta brought her arm back and punched the lycan hard in the face. She heard the crack of his nose breaking and felt blood on her knuckles. The lycan swore loudly and fell to his knees.

"The next man to disrespect his queen gets strung up upside down," Lucian said sternly.

Raze bowed his head in respect to her and the others followed suit. Elizabeta looked around as Lucian took his place by her side. Raze discretely looked up at her and Elizabeta winked at him with a small grin. She figured that Raze was the lycan she could trust the most aside from Lucian.

"The next lycans who get caught fighting will have to answer to me," Elizabeta said in a firm voice as she watched them carefully, "I do not tolerate stupidity at all."

"And I will no longer tolerate your whims," Lucian added, "Together, Elizabeta and I will knock some sense into you all."

The lycans murmured their understanding and bowed their heads to their new queen once more. Elizabeta looked over the men she now controlled and knew that she wouldn't have had this power if she had married Kraven. She looked over at Lucian and smiled at him. She felt as if her life was truly beginning.


End file.
